


don't know much about chemistry

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Allison says meaningfully, eyes bright and full of mischief. “How about we head back to mine to...study.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know much about chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> THE-WITCH-IN-A-CROWD-OF-MUGGLES on tumblr sent me the prompt 'Maybe McArgentSki with Scallison trying to flirt with Stiles and Stiles is so confused'
> 
> link to post on tumblr: http://maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/post/123557101489/maybe-mcargentski-with-scallison-trying-to-flirt

“You’re getting worse than Lydia.”

Stiles doesn’t look up from the textbook in front of him, just highlights another sentence before stuffing a curly fry in his mouth.

It’s nine o’clock on a Friday night and they’re in the diner. Doing homework. Studying. You know, not having fun. That kinda thing. 

The diner’s packed. At this time, there’s no families; it’s mostly teenagers. There’s a middle aged couple in the corner splitting a sundae and an elderly guy a few booths from Stiles who’s been nursing what must now be a cold cup of coffee for hours and may possibly have fallen asleep. Other than that, it’s teenage couples on a date, or groups of kids from the high school, grabbing food before heading to the movies or club or whatever activity they’re planning for their Friday night.

Stiles and his friends, though? Nope. It’s necessary though. It’s Fall and it’s their senior year; after the supernatural fuckstorm that was their junior year, all of them – even Lydia – need to catch up again before midterms.

Allison had originally suggested they meet up at her place to study. Her dad was out; they’d have the place to themselves to get some work done in peace. But Stiles had insisted on the diner; if he’s giving up his Friday night to do homework, he’s at least going to spend the minimal wages he gets from his part time hours at the gas station on curly fries and a shake.

Allison reaches out and closes the textbook. Stiles stops chewing the cap of his highlighter and spits it out. Scott wordlessly catches it without really diverting much attention from the huge double bacon cheeseburger in front of him. 

Considering it had been their idea to decline going to Lydia’s for a movie night like everyone else in their small group was and instead study together, Scott and Allison have done very little studying beyond getting out a couple of books and flick a few pages. They’ve done a lot of making out, which, really, it’s great that they’re so in love and apparently so comfortable with sticking their tongues down each other’s throat in public, but after a while, it gets kind of sickening. And annoying. Stiles is mostly resigned to his third wheel status, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t reach his limit now and then.

“Come on,” Allison coaxes. “Take a break.”

He scowls but sits back, slurping the rest of his chocolate shake. 

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Aside from the fact that I need to get my grades up, like, _now_?” 

“Aside from that,” she agrees.

His mouth pinches and he looks down. He hasn’t had sex in months. Which is fine. He’d been used to his totally non-existent sex life up until he’d lost his virginity shortly after he turned seventeen. And now that he’s had it but currently isn’t getting any, it’s strangely more frustrating.

“Is there something wrong with me?” he finally asks. “Like, is it my ass? I know my butt isn’t that great compared to Danny or someone like that, but...”

Scott looks up. “Your butt is _great_ , dude.”

Stiles can’t help but grin at his best friend’s instant and unwavering support. “Thanks, man.”

Allison rolls her eyes.

“I’m just saying,” Stiles says. “Am I that unappealing?”

Scott moves from where he’s sitting with one arm slung around Allison’s shoulders, instead sitting on Stiles’ side of the booth. He tosses his arm across his shoulders in a casual hug.

“You’re awesome.”

“Obviously _you_ think so, but do _girls_? Or other guys? I’d happily take other guys. Like Danny. He still doesn’t give me a straight answer -,” he snickers suddenly at the unintended pun, “- when I ask if I’m attractive.”

Scott laughs at the pun, then shakes his head. “Allison?”

“You’re great, Stiles. You’re cute. You’re funny. You’re sweet.” 

“Oh, great. So I’m basically like a puppy. Or a baby brother.”

Scott grins. “Like a Labrador,” he teases.

Stiles shakes his head. “You suck. I need to pee.” 

He’s about to crawl over Scott to get out of the booth like he usually does since Scott’s generally opposed to moving, but Scott suddenly gets up and steps back, helping Stiles out of the cramped booth. He claps his hand on his friend’s shoulder in a thank you and heads to the bathroom.

He doesn’t really know why it’s bothering him so much. He just...he has Scott and Allison. They’re amazing friends. He has Lydia, who’s a lot nicer to him than she’s ever been, even while making it clear she’s never going to express interest beyond friendship to him. He just...he wishes he had more. He wishes he had what Scott and Allison have.

He sighs, splashing cold water over his face. It’s stress, he decides, from school and the pressure his dad’s putting on him to do well, plus the constant, distant worry that the peace in Beacon Hills won’t last, that eventually, something else will come crawling out of the woodwork that they’ll have to fight. 

He thinks of the scar on Allison’s stomach where the Oni had stabbed her, almost ending her life had she not been so strong, so _stubborn_. Mostly, he just prays they won’t ever have to fight each other.

When he returns to the booth, Scott and Allison are sitting close together, talking quietly to each other. They stop when they spot him and his eyes narrow in suspicion, but he doesn’t comment as he sits down.

“Hey,” Scott says suddenly, digging around in his backpack. “Here.” He holds out a textbook. “Lydia’s notes.”

Stiles is surprised Scott actually managed to convince Lydia to lend them her notes, considering they were pretty likely to lose them. But the notes are like gold; Lydia’s a genius when it comes to math. 

“Thanks, man,” he says. 

Scott grins and ducks his head. Stiles stares at him for a long moment because that’s new. At least, it’s new around _him_. He’s seen him do it before. Around Allison, mostly. 

He looks between him and Allison, confused. She’s looking at him, body angled towards him, and she holds his gaze, offering a soft smile. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“We should have just gone to my place,” she says. “It’d be a lot quieter.”

The diner’s not really that loud. No louder than school, anyway, and they’ve all learned to get homework done there. Mostly five minutes before it’s due. 

“I think I might head home anyway,” Stiles says, “Get an early night.”

He reaches to pack away his things, but Allison reaches out, touches his wrist gently. “Stay,” she implores.

He’d been half out of his seat, but he slowly sinks back down with a heavy thump. “Okay. What’s going on?”

There’s a long pause as Scott and Allison look at each other, having one of their silent conversations. Finally, Scott shrugs and sits back.

“If a girl asked you to hers to study,” Scott says, “What would you think?”

“Hook up, if I’m lucky.”

Allison offers him a pointed look. 

It takes Stiles a confused moment, then, “Oh.” 

“Uh huh,” Scott replies.

“You want...us? Three? Me, you, and, er, you?” He gestures between them slowly.

Allison’s hand is still on his wrist and she traces little circles there with her index finger. “Yep.”

“I... _oh_.” Stiles doesn’t really know what to say. It’s not like he’s never _thought_ about it. He just had never expected this, had never entertained the notion that maybe Scott and Allison thought about it too.

Scott grins, hand finding the small of Stiles’ back, and oh again. Okay. Yeah. This is a much better way to spend his Friday night.

“So,” Allison says meaningfully, eyes bright and full of mischief. “How about we head back to mine to... _study_.”

Stiles scrambles out of the booth so quickly he trips over his own backpack and sprawls across the floor. Allison helps him up, keeps their hands locked as Scott laughs at Stiles. 

So he leans in and kisses the laugh right off his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for pretty much any ship in teen wolf. if you'd like to send me one, you can do so here: maliaslydiamartin.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> (I'll love you forever)


End file.
